Ranking
Eliminated 3. Bethany - I'm pretty glad she was the first one out, since I didn't really feel too passionately about her either way. I liked that she got a fairly fleshed-out story, though, and wasn't a one-note gag character like lots of first outs are (I'm very guilty of this). She wasn't TOO likable, but her backstory about being in a high-pressure family full of athletes was well-written and made her genuinely sympathetic in the last moments before her boot. 2. Jasper - I don't know, I have a soft spot for characters like these. The name gag was funny, and even though I was conflicted about this at first, I like that he had absolutely no plot whatsoever and was just a parody of INV contestants on Survivor <3 1. Diamonique - I'm glad that none of the eliminated contestants so far are ones that I feel really passionately about, but I thought she was funny and was a good example of mixing a comedic character with a somewhat dramatic backstory. Part of me didn't think she'd be as early of an out as she was, but I think she definitely worked. Still In 19. Hayden - He's probably last by default, because I definitely don't dislike him and actually think he has a pretty good amount of potential in terms of plots (especially the fact that he's gay, I really liked his conversations with Aiden after Aiden's #totaldramabreakdown) but I just feel like he's probably the most forgettable one so far. 18. Tessa - I'm not sure how to feel about Tessa - she's strange, since I'll forget she exists sometimes, and then she'll pop up and say something rude and fade into the background once again. I feel like there's something being planned with her, and I DO really like her interactions with Pascal. Let's hope for more of that. 17. Seraphina - She's fun and likable, but hasn't made too much an impression on me due to her lack of too many psychic-esque qualities so far. I'm predicting she'll either be an early boot if she pulls out her psychic powers and accidentally loses a challenge, or gets far and is part of a big plot :O Hoping for the latter, but I'm not sure. 16. Ignacio - He hasn't done much so far, but I really like the whole premise of his character so far, how he's almost trying to go incognito after his years of modeling. Plus his ship tease with Lita was entertaining <3 15. Griswold - He's a likable guy, good "leader" type, and I really liked his confessional about how he's horrible at flirting with girls. Provided some great backstory for someone I'd expect to just be this macho man type. I'd love to see him use some dolphin calls to attempt to attract girls. 14. Riley - Hasn't been too visible but has been a fun presence, I cracked up at her "Bro-no Somebody" line. She's an interesting character (and I also really like her character image <3) and I'm now choosing to believe the headcanon that Rhonda made that she and Brendan are somehow related. It explains everything so well. 13. Easton - For the first few chapters I thought Easton/Weston were kinda just fodder and too similar, but I'm REALLY glad that they're starting to get a plot. Easton's apprehensive feelings about some of Weston's behavior is a perfect way to develop both of them and start kind of a conflict between them, which should turn out to be really interesting. 12. Weston - Poor Weston :( I feel for him. Basically look at Easton's write-up for how I feel about Weston, but I'm kinda more rooting for Weston now, to be honest (though I'm sure they'll reconcile which'll be great). 11. Lita - Lita is kind of the female equivalent of Ignacio, but I like her better for now simply since she's done more. I really liked her confessional at the end of the most recent episode, she seemed sweet but also like some sort of force to be reckoned with, so we'll have to see how that plays out. 10. Melissa - She hasn't done TOO much that's really important, but I find her really likable (which is good considering her label is "The Sweetheart") and I felt for her during her conversation with Aiden. I'm not sure if she's long for this story, but I appreciate her just being kind of a ray of positivity. 9. Aiden - Now, it may seem kind of weird that he's so high because of the recent events involving him, but honestly I think it was all really well-written. At first, after chapter 4, I was mostly just really down on him because I just thought he was some gross bigot, but seeing him explain why he believes the way he does was some excellent characterization and really brought his character up in my eyes - not that it excuses everything, but it made him a lot less one-note and more interesting. Plus, what else would I really expect from a character labeled "The American Patriot"? I think his inclusion in this fic in general is pretty great, and I'm really interested to see how his relationships continue to work out for him. 8. Xidorn - Xidorn is a fun, likable presence, and I can't really think of any ~huge moments~ he's had so far, but I do really like the reveal that he's trans, it was great to add some diversity and it was also pretty unexpected (if only just because he's probably the first trans character I've seen on the wiki, which is cool). Plus his character image is amazing, so maybe that's part of it. I'm interested to see where his story goes. 7. Ness - I feel for Ness, she's one of those characters who you never know whether you should laugh at or not because you may or may not just feel horrible. She's had some really funny scenes though, especially that scene where she randomly caught on fire. Redemption arc coming soon? I can only hope. Or maybe she'll end up using her extreme misfortune to her advantage... There's a lot of potential there. 6. Vance - From the second that I saw that Vance shared a name with Arthur's "friend" from my stories, I knew he'd be a quality character even if just for that alone. He's hilarious though, and I always love the bumbling Southerner characters. A really good provider of comic relief and good lines, he was especially great in that water skiing challenge. I'm going to petition for him to be able to meet Rhett at some point, I'm sure they'd get along perfectly (or be mortal enemies, y'know, one or the other). 5. Zipporah - I'm almost always a fan of Goth characters in stories, and Zipporah is no exception. From her amazing name to her great character image to her penchant for saying snarky, usually rude things, there's no way she wouldn't be one of my favorites. I love how stereotypically Gothic she is, but also how she doesn't really seem to care about that at all. She's been really UTR so far, but everything she says is gold (sort of like some other Goths we know...) so I have no qualms with putting her this high. 4. Cynthia - What a legend. Cynthia barely does anything and makes me somewhat uncomfortable, and I love it. Her character picture really completes the whole package. I don't know what's going to happen with her, and I'm wondering just what you have planned with her, but I know it's going to be amazing. Her interactions with the others are already so great, and I bet they'll just get better. 3. Pascal - Pascal is amazing, he's a really funny character (his rant about Amanda Pickelstein in the confessional was iconic) and I love how his flamboyant nature kind of masks a more cutthroat, strategic personality, it's very Ice Dancers-esque and I love that. I'm loving his interactions with Tessa and I'm also wondering if he's going to be the real villain of the story, which would be so great. Either way, he's super entertaining. 2. Frannie - First of all, her character pic is probably one of the greatest on the wiki, y/y? Now that that's out of the way, everything about Frannie is amazing - her colorful personality, her pet lemur, and the funny lines she has in addition to having actual development and great interactions with other characters (Diamonique and especially Kalino immediately come to mind). I see her lasting a while, and she's the perfect blend of a comedic and well-developed character. <3 1. Kalino - This really shouldn't be a surprise, since Kalino is the best. He reminds me of a ToadCharacter, and he's just hilarious. The fact that he only joined the show to piss off his sister, showing up naked in the swimming challenge, somehow getting the golden flash drive immediately (was that just a gag, or is it going to be a plot point? I REALLY hope it's the latter), and unironically believing in horoscopes are just some of his many amazing moments that I can remember, plus his general speech pattern of "maaaan"s. His interaction with Frannie is probably my favorite interaction of the story so far. <3 Final 2, please? But Kalino is just a star and basically tailor-made to be one of my favorites.